Mr. Resetti
Resetti (リセットさん, Mr. Reset/Risetto-san), also known as Mr. Resetti, is a mole that appears in all the Animal Crossing series games. His job is to make sure that all players save continuously throughout gameplay. The more the player resets within the Animal Crossing games (or turns off the power without saving), the harsher he gets, so people must make sure that they save their game. Resetting the game too many times will lead to a "fake" reset. After resetting many times in Animal Crossing: Wild World he will talk about his cousin Vicious Vole Vinnie (Possibly referencing the movie My Cousin Vinny). His first name is revealed to be "Sonny" in Animal Crossing and Animal Crossing: City Folk by his calmer, older brother Don Resetti. Appearances In Dōbutsu no Mori +/Dōbutsu no Mori e+ 'In Dōbutsu no Mori e+ and Dōbutsu no Mori +, the player can visit the Reset Monitoring Center where Mr. Resetti and Don Resetti monitor resetting across the globe. To visit the Center, the player must speak to Mr. Resetti by resetting twice. Then, they must hit all the rocks in the town with a shovel. Once a week, a random rock may crack; hitting it again will reveal a hole the player can jump into to enter the Reset Monitoring Center. The "Reset Alarm" may go off will go off while visiting. Don Resetti can also appear in the Reset Monitoring Center if he is met after resetting; one, both, or none of the moles may be present when the player visits. In Animal Crossing Resetti's role in Animal Crossing stays the same throughout the whole series, but one of the main differences in this game is when he tells the player "Thanks for buying Animal Crossing!", which breaks down the fourth wall, where characters in a game or television program talk directly to the audience, or in this case, the playable character As aforementioned, he appears when the GameCube resets or is turned off without saving. He will appear outside the player's house, giving a lecture of why saving is important. Resetting constantly will lead to him forcing the player to repeat lines of text to remind them of the importance of saving. Such words that the player may have to repeat may be "I repent", "I'm sorry", or even "I like you." But if you say, "I hate moles." he will get even madder. Sometimes, he will pretend to have reset the game himself, mentioning beforehand that all the progress the player has made will be lost. After the "reset" takes place, the screen will pop back up, and Mr. Resetti laughs: It was all a joke. In Animal Crossing: Wild World In Animal Crossing: Wild World, he portrays the same role as in the GameCube game. However, he may be seen within The Roost located inside the Museum on Sundays between 2:30 PM and 4:00 PM drinking coffee with a relaxed attitude. Resetti will converse about his work while maintaining calm demeanor when directing to the player. In Animal Crossing: City Folk ''His role in ''Animal Crossing: City Folk stays the same as in Animal Crossing and Animal Crossing: Wild World, but he can now be encountered in new area in the city, called the Reset Surveillance Center, with his older brother occasionally making an appearance at the venue. This appears if the player has luck and the cones are out of the way , to the right of the city near the tunnel where he may give the player a Silver Shovel to leave the area. He will also appear the second time the game is accessed by the same player, to talk about the important of saving, regardless of whether or not the game has been turned off or reset with or without saving. This is the only time he will appear by the player's house for something positive. In Animal Crossing: New Leaf In Animal Crossing: New Leaf he similarly scolds the player for quitting without saving their game. But for the first time, Resetti is optional: after the first time the player quits without saving, he will appear in the lobby and talk about how he cannot not appear again until the Resetti Surveillance Center has been built. From then on, Isabelle will remind players about saving their game when they quit without saving unless the Resetti Surveillance Center is built. The Resetti Surveillance Center can be bought as a Public Works Project by the Mayor of the Town for 360,000 Bells. This time it is inside a manhole which occasionally opens in the player's town after 8:00 PM, letting the player to come in. When the Reset Surveillance Center is built, Resetti will appear every time the player quits without saving the game. When he appears, he will ask why the player reset, giving the player the options of "I wanted to reset!", "My batteries died", and "I don't remember." *If the player chooses "I don't remember," Resetti says that he can't help you if you don't remember, and quickly leaves. *If the player chooses "My batteries died," Resetti will give a short lecture on how keeping batteries charged is important, then will leave. *If the player chooses "I wanted to reset," then Resetti will give a much longer speech, similar to previous Animal Crossing games. This option is also the only way to make Resetti angrier with the player each time he visits. By not/or ever saying "I wanted to reset", this marks the first time to where the Player can avoid being lectured or yelled at by Resetti every time the Player would reset his or her game. Once after the Reset Surveillance Center is built within the town, Resetti can be found having Coffee in The Roost. Resetti can be seen if an error blurb is executed while playing with the gates open. Other Appearances In Super Smash Bros. Melee Mr. Resetti himself does not appear in Super Smash Bros. Melee, but his trophy can be obtained when the player defeats five Fighting Wire Frames in Cruel Melee in Multi Man Melee Mode. It is worth noting that this marks as Mr. Resetti's first technical appearance outside Japan. Trophy Information Prepare to receive a really long talking-to if you reset this game: the next time you play, Mr. Resetti will be waiting to deliver his best scolding. No matter what your intentions are, pressing the RESET Button will bring you face-to-face with this fervent character. Sometimes, the only way to shut him up is to apologize. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl Mr. Resetti appears as an Assist Trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, where a blurb amasses the screen while ranting through a long lecture. His dialogue box obstructs either the top or bottom half of the screen. Mr. Resetti will also respond to stage events, such as characters falling asleep or getting knocked out. He also tries to mock characters, like doing a Kirby Impression. Mr. Resetti notably breaks the 4th wall within the game, as he exclaims that he is not pleased about being "thought of as an item", referring to the fact that he can be summoned though the Assist Trophy. A more obvious example of breaking the 4th wall is how he appears as if the game was reset on summoning most of the time, as well as he somewhat covers the stage view. Resetti has a Trophy in Brawl, and he actually has two, one with him in the ground, and one with his feet shown. Both are unlocked at random. '''In Ground Trophy Text A mole wearing a hard hat who'll show up when you restart your game without having saved. He pops up and lets you know in no uncertain terms the importance of saving your game. The problem is, his speeches are entertaining enough to warrant breaking the rules at least once. In Animal Crossing, his brother Don appears too. He's the polar opposite of his sibling. 'Exposed Feet Trophy Text' A character who normally appears from underground to lecture the player. However, he is not always underground—in Animal Crossing: Wild World, he can be found sipping coffee at the Roost if you go at a certain time on a certain day. In the Japanese-only "e+" version, he works at a so-called "Resetti Observation Center" where you can pop in for a visit. Category:Animal Crossing